


Chanhee's Pranks and adventures

by TheBoyzNew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prank Wars, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyzNew/pseuds/TheBoyzNew
Summary: Chanhee is a populat youtuber who does pranks. His pranks are fun and lively.Follow Chanhee through his journey of youtube pranks.PS. Chanhee has a boyfriend on this book. And it is of course the one and only Kim Sunwoo.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 5





	Chanhee's Pranks and adventures

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a book about Chanhee pranking the members. I had been looking for books like this, but i can't find one. So i decided to make my own. 
> 
> DIsclaimer : I am not a professional author. I am just girl doing books that are not made yet. I made this for my own fantasy and for you guys to enjoy. 
> 
> So just sit back and enjoy the story.

" Hello guys and welcome back to my channel!! So for today, we will be pranking my one and only boyfriend Kim Sunwoo!! To be honest i'm actually really scared to do this because what if he agrees? what if he's hiding a secret? I don't know but today i finally gathered up the courage to do this. " Chanhee said with a bright smile and a nervous etiquette.

" So Sunwoo is at school right now so imma just set the cameras and practice real quick. "

( Time skip )

Chanhee was nervously waiting for Sunwoo. He was nervous because what if he agrees? Chanhee's whole life will be a blur and he will be heart broken! He nervously waited for another 5 minutes until he heard the door open and close.

" Hi baby. I'm back. " 

Chanhee decided to just be straightforward. 

" Sunwoo.....Let's talk " 

Sunwoo nervously and confusingly walked over Chanhee and looked at him with confusion.

" So....Sunwoo....I want to break up. "

Sunwoo was shocked. 

" Wait what? Why!? Why Chanhee? Tell me! " Sunwoo says while breaking down.

CHanhee felt bad. He quickly embraced Sunwoo and said every comforting words. He just can't bear seeing his baby crying.  
stop crying please! " Now Chanhee was the one crying.

They were embracing each other while crying. Chanhee didn't bother making an outro and just shut the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoyed it? If so please leave a kudos and comment. It really means a lot.
> 
> Disclaimer : This book is purely fiction and will never happen in real life. 
> 
> PS. All of my books will be short.


End file.
